Les cités du chaos
by Charybde
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de Dumbledore. Le monde s'est enfoncé dans le chaos, la chasse au horcruxes n'avance pas. MAis un allié inattendu va peutêtre lui donner un nouveau souffle. Futur HPDM


Chapitre1

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et regarda l'homme qui venait de parler avec un vague intérêt.

-Que veux-tu dire, Watu-Watu ?

L'homme, un colosse noir au visage et au torse couverts de tatouages spiroïdaux, sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Cela va faire bientôt faire dix ans que tu es parti, hein…

-Tu ne voudrais pas répondre à ma question, pour changer un peu ? demanda Harry, agacé.

-Oui… Cela va faire dix ans, reprit Watu-Watu en souriant de plus belle.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Watu-Watu fit tourner un collier d'os sculptés entre ses doigts.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, répéta-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Attends… Tu serais pas en train de me prédire la fin du monde, des fois ?

-Boum ! dit Watu-Watu en mimant une explosion avec ses bras.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça.

Watu-Watu haussa les épaules.

-Remarque, je te comprends, dit Harry en regardant d'un air pensif à travers la vitre crasseuse de la cabane. Le monde est devenu vraiment très moche, ces dernières années. Un petit « boum », ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses, ou parce que tu es trop paresseux pour terminer ta mission ?

-Bon, tu commences à ma taper sur les nerfs, dit Harry en se retournant avec vivacité vers son interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas venu pour t'écouter dire la bonne aventure. J'ai juste besoin d'un abri sûr en attendant que les troupes du général Atami aient quitté la région.

-Tu n'attendras pas longtemps, alors. Les hommes des cités ténébreuses ne restent jamais en forêt la nuit. Ils ont trop peur, des bêtes qui y vivent et … d'autres choses.

-Je sais, répondit tranquillement Harry. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Quand ils seront partis, cette forêt deviendra un asile idéal pour moi.

Watu-Watu se mit à rire d'un air entendu, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer davantage le jeune homme.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il avec aggressivité.

-Crois-moi, tu n'en profiteras pas longtemps, de ton asile.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Tu vas faire une rencontre. Une ancienne connaissance. Et tu vas partir avec cette personne.

-Une ancienne connaissance ? j'espère bien que non.

-Bah… Pourquoi pas ? C'est peut-être un vieil ami.

-Ami ou ennemi, peu importe… Tu vois, depuis dix ans, une rencontre signifie au minimum un ennui. Maintenant, si c'est une ancienne connaissance, le minimum passe à deux ennuis.

Le sourire de Watu-Watu s'élargit.

-Et pour moi, c'est à combien ?

-Trois… Par jour.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Tiens, regarde, rien qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait à peine une heure que je suis chez toi, et j'ai déjà trois ennuis. Primo, je dois te supporter. Secundo, tu m'annonces de mauvaises nouvelles. Tertio, je vais encore devoir manger cet infect ragoût de python grillé dont tu as le secret.

-Il est tout frais, répliqua Watu-Watu sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Je l'ai chassé il y a une semaine à peine.

Harry répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Parlons d'autre chose, si tu n'aimes pas mes prédictions, reprit Watu-Watu. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu abandonné ta mission ?

-Je n'ai pas abandonné, protesta Harry avec colère. C'est juste que, euh… Je suis dans une impasse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Watu-Watu l'interrogea en silence.

-Je ne sais plus comment faire, expliqua Harry en soupirant et en s'asseyant par terre en face du sorcier noir. Il manque une pièce cruciale, mais je ne sais pas où chercher. Et je ne peux même pas retourner en Europe. Les armées de Voldemort surveillent sans relâche la population et règnent sur les Cités d'une main de fer.

Watu-Watu saisit une poignée d'herbes séchées et les jeta dans le feu. Une fumée bleue s'éleva au-dessus des flammes, répandant une odeur d'épices et de fleurs sauvages dans la cabane. Les yeux du sorcier s'étrécirent, une expression étrange se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu vas faire un long voyage, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, répliqua Harry d'un ton cassant. Et arrête avec tes herbes. On étouffe, ici.

-Oh, oui, un long voyage, insista Watu-Watu en l'ignorant. Il se passera bien des lunes avant que tu ne reviennes partager mon ragoût de python. Mais nous nous reverrons d'ici là. Moi-même, je vais peut-être devoir m'absenter quelques temps… Je ferai peut-être un bout de chemin avec toi.

-Ah, ah, n'y comptes pas, rétorqua Harry en se relevant. Jamais je ne t'emmènerai avec moi. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais te laisser…

-Mais les hommes du général ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont dû cesser les recherches, depuis le temps. Ils doivent penser que je suis un fuyard quelconque et que les bêtes sauvages vont me dévorer… De toute façon, je mettrai ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Comme tu veux.

Harry fit quelque pas vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée mais hésita un instant.

-Heu…

-Oui ?

-Cette ancienne connaissance que je suis censé rencontrer bientôt… Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est, par hasard ? Juste au cas où…

-Une vieille connaissance, c'est tout.

-Mais enfin, tu n'as pas indice ? Homme ou femme, ami ou ennemi, jeune ou vieux… Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi…

-Tu m'en demandes trop, répondit Watu-Watu en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. Une ancienne connaissance, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela Harry. Je m'en vais, maintenant. Merci pour ton accueil.

Il appuya sur la poignée et franchit le seuil.

-Bon voyage, ami des serpents ! Lança Watu-Watu alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. J'espère que tu rencontreras un ami.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry sortit sa cape de son sac de voyage éliminé et la revêtit. Autrefois, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, ce qui permettait à Ron et Hermione de s'y dissimuler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui allait à la perfection. Il emprunta le sentier qui partait de la cabane de Watu-Watu et s'enfonça dans la jungle.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où le monde s'était enfoncé dans la guerre et le chaos. Voldemort, estimant que tous les obstacles à sa prise de pouvoir étaient levés, avait renversé le gouvernement et proclamé sa souveraineté sur l'île britannique. Trois ans plus tard, au terme d'une guerre sanglante et meurtrière, le continent européen était tombé sous sa domination. Selon Harry, le monde entier serait passé sous sa coupe si Voldemort n'avait pas commis l'erreur de violer le code du Secret et ordonné le massacre systématique des moldus d'Angleterre. Le mage noir avait sous-estimé la capacité de riposte des moldus. Ceux-ci avaient mis en place, en l'espace de quelques semaines, une coalition internationale dont le siège était à New York et résistaient avec acharnement, bombardant avec une violence extrême les cités du Royaume des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait été contraint de suspendre ses projets d'extermination de masse, préférant utiliser les populations non-sorcières de son Etat comme otages . Des millions de personnes avaient été internées dans des camps surveillés par les détraqueurs, où elles survivaient dans des conditions extrêmes. De nombreuses familles sorcières, dont une grande partie des Weasley, s'étaient réfugiées sur les continents américains. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient joints aux forces moldues et tentaient d'organiser la libération de l'Europe, mais ils avaient fort à faire pour déjouer les assauts, les attentats et les tentatives de coup d'Etat des espions de Voldemort. L'Afrique et l'Asie, quant à elles, étaient plongées dans l'anarchie et le chaos. Les seigneurs de guerre, des moldus et des sorciers avides de pouvoir, menaient une guerre permanente et sanguinaire, n'hésitant pas à contracter et à trahir des alliances au gré de leur fortune. Les agents du Royaume des Ténèbres travaillaient dans l'ombre pour favoriser les organisations alliées, mais aucune d'entre elles ne parvenait à prendre durablement l'ascendant sur les autres. Les soldats, armés aussi bien de kalachnikovs que de baguettes magiques, se montraient d'une férocité redoutable. Chaque jour, ils s'employaient avec une détermination à toute épreuve à montrer que les mangemorts ne détenaient pas le monopole du vice.

Mais pour Harry, cette situation d'anarchie était une véritable aubaine. Elle lui avait permis d'échapper pendant des années aux forces de Voldemort et aux mercenaires qui le traquaient sans répit. Il voyageait sans cesse, évitant les endroits très peuplés et ne communiquant avec presque personne –Watu-Watu, un sorcier de l'éthnie Baloubas aux pouvoirs excentriques, comptait parmi les rares exceptions. Depuis près d'un mois, il avait trouvé refuge dans une forêt à la frontière du Congo et de la Tanzanie, non loin des berges occidentales du lac Tanganyika. Mais les troupes du général Atami, un seigneur de guerre moldu, lui étaient tombées dessus par hasard. Le prenant sans doute pour un espion ennemi, elles l'avaient contraint à prendre la fuite et à se réfugier temporairement chez son « ami ».

Ces années d'exil et de solitude avaient opéré des changements profonds dans son apparence physique aussi bien que dans son caractère. Quand il avait quitté Poudlard, il était encore adolescent. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, grand et musclé du fait des longues marches et de la vie au grand air. Ses cheveux lui tombaient bien en dessous des épaules. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, sa vue avait été corrigée par une guérisseuse chinoise spécialisée dans le traitement des handicaps visuels. Son teint, à force de longues expositions au soleil d'Afrique, était devenu très bronzé, presque brun. Un bandeau noir noué autour de sa tête dissimulait sa cicatrice. Il portait toujours des habits de moldus –en l'occurrence, une chemise verte déboutonnée jusqu'à la taille, un jean éliminé et des bottes de rangers- et dissimulait sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise. Il portait aussi un fusil en bandouillère et un couteau de chasse à la ceinture (sans ces armes, dont il se servait peu, il aurait été immédiatement identifié comme sorcier). En somme, il avait tout du parfait mercenaire, et il gageait que même ces amis les plus intimes d'autrefois auraient du mal à le reconnaître s'ils le croisaient par hasard. Quant à l'oncle Vernon, il en aurait probablement avalé son cognac de travers.

Harry s'était séparé de Ron et Hermione six ans auparavant. Non qu'il ait eu quelque chose à leur reprocher. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à trouver et à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, et ils avaient reçu la confirmation que le médaillon de Serpentard avait bel et bien été détruit par le mystérieux RAB, qui s'était révélé être en réalité Ryana Ampton-Belakis, une ancienne maîtresse de Voldemort. Quant à Nanigi, il leur semblait inutile et imprudent de s'y attaquer tant que Voldemort ignorait qu'ils étaient à la recherche des horcruxes. Restait donc la relique de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle. Mais la mort de Ginny, quatre ans après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, avait incité Harry à éloigner ses camarades, convaincu qu'ils étaient condamnés à mourir s'ils le suivaient dans sa quête. Le fait que Ginny soit morte dans l'explosion d'un quartier de Madrid occupé par des rebelles, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait, n'y changeait rien. Il avait laissé un vague mot d'explication, puis était parti sans laisser de traces. Depuis, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et n'en avait pas reçu.

Il avançait avec circonspection sur le sol accidenté. Bien entendu, il aurait pu transplaner. Mais à la longue, il avait pris goût à ces longues marches. Elles le rendaient plus fort et l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas pressé. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il cherchait juste un endroit pour passer la nuit. Aucune raison de risquer de se faire repérer en transplanant sous le nez des soldats.

Harry grimaça douloureusement. Oui, il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre des risques. C'était précisément ce qui le dérangeait. Il ne remettait pas en cause sa décision de protéger Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, il fallait bien admettre que, depuis qu'il les avait quittés, il tournait en rond. Au début, il avait vraiment cherché le dernier horcruxe. Il avait pris des risques énormes, veillé des nuits entières, interrogé des centaines de personnes… Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice. Puis, Bellatrix Lestrange avait été nommée gouverneur de l'ancienne Angleterre, la répression s'était intensifiée. Alors, il avait fui en France. Mais Voldemort avait étendu son bras sur le continent, et Harry avait dû fuir encore vers le Sud… À chaque fois qu'il prenait la fuite, Voldemort le rattrapait, et il devait fuir encore plus loin. Ainsi, il n'avait cessé, au cours des dernières années, de s'éloigner de son but. À présent, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'arrêta net. Tout autour de lui, la forêt semblait déserte. On entendait seulement le chant d'un oiseau, ici et là. Les hommes d'Atami semblaient avoir renoncé à le poursuivre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Les sens aux aguets, il avança de quelques pas. Ici, la terre était humide. Les bottes des soldats avaient laissé des traces qu'il était presque impossible de manquer, même pour un œil moins expérimenté que celui d'Harry. Il s'accroupit et les étudia attentivement. Elles étaient encore récentes. Harry se demanda pour quelle raison ils étaient partis aussi vite. Peut-être avaient ils pris la fuite devant une créature sauvage. Depuis que le monde s'était installé dans le chaos, les sorciers ne surveillaient plus les créatures magiques. Les dragons, manticores, chimères prospéraient en toute liberté, terrorisant les moldus comme les sorciers.

Harry secoua la tête. Non, il n'y croyait pas. L'espacement des traces de pas indiquait clairement que les soldats ne couraient pas. Au contraire, ils avaient marché avec une grande prudence.

Il suivit la piste. De sa main droite, il serrait sa baguette. Juste au cas où. Il voulait savoir si les soldats étaient bien retournés au camp d'Atami.

Soudain, il se figea. À une vingtaine de mètres, devant lui, un homme était assis, adossé à un arbre. Il tournait le dos à Harry et était à moitié caché par le tronc de l'arbre, mais à l'uniforme et à l'insigne cousu sur sa manche (une main noir dans un cercle rouge), Harry su qu'il s'agissait d'un des hommes d'Atami. Son arme était posée au sol à côté de lui.

Harry hésita un instant. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer. D'un autre côté, il voulait en avoir le cœur net… Sans retirer sa cape, il sortit sa baguette de sa chemise et s'approcha en silence. En y regardant de plus près, il aperçut un filet de sang à côté du corps. L'homme était blessé, ou mort.

Il s'accroupit en face de lui. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était mort. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et son corps portait les traces de plusieurs impacts de balles. Harry jura intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être au beau milieu d'une zone d'affrontements. Il fallait absolument qu'il parte. S'il restait là, il risquait d'être pris entre deux feux. Et puis, il devait aussi avertir Watu-Watu.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait, quelque chose de lourd et froid s'abattit contre son crâne. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
